gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Felon
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = felon |handlingname = FELON |textlabelname = FELON |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lampadati Felon is a four-door luxury coupé in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Felon is inspired by the , as seen by its overall design, and side profile. Some of its details are inspired by the , such as a XF-R front fascia, large thin vertical wheel vents, front and rear lights, and rear chrome. The Felon's features also take cues from the , as seen on the front end. The car's taillights have a resemblance to the . The front bumper features three intakes with the central intake being the least tall of the three, occupying half the width of the front bumper. To either side of this intake, there are two taller, chrome-trimmed intakes, with upper edges that are parallel to the lower edge of the headlamp units. Above the central intake there is a large, chrome-trimmed main grille with a curved lower edge and straight top edge, with a manufacturer emblem inset. Beginning from half the grille height there are chrome-edged headlamp units with a curved lower edge and a flat top edge. These headlamp units feature two circular lamps closest to the center, and a turn indicator lamp, furthest on the outside. The car features a long bonnet/hood with two levels of elevation. The first signified by the line from the corner of the grille to its respective corner of the windscreen. The second level of elevation is inset centrally on the first. The sides are formed mainly from a range of smooth, elegant curves. The wheel arches are flared, creating a more muscular appearance. Behind the long front quarter area the main body is smooth, with the only extra formation being a tall, thin duct behind the front wheel arch. The greenhouse area features small body-coloured wing mirrors (mounted on the window area, near the base of the , chrome-trimmed windows and door handles. The B-pillars are neither chrome-trimmed nor body coloured. The rear wheel arch features a more prominent bulge than the front. Above, a long, elegant C-pillar can be seen, clearly illustrating the luxurious element of the car's design. By default the car features eight-spoke wheels with split edges connecting the spokes to the lip of the wheel. The wheels are wrapped in low-profile tyres. The rear of the car draws on more XFR design elements and features rear lamp units that are dominantly red, which partly have the horizontal chrome trim inset. The horizontal trim also forms the top edge for the impressed license plate area. Beneath these there is a rear bumper that protrudes from the main body in two levels, with the lower half having more elevation. The base of the bumper features a polymer covered area which spans the entire width and houses quad exhaust tips. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' On the surface, especially to inexperienced drivers, the Felon appears to have mediocre performance. It has average acceleration, which is partially let down by its heavy weight, and its front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The engine sounds to be a flat-plane engine, which sounds rather low-revving and does not provide enough power for above-average acceleration. Its top speed also proves to be nothing spectacular, being average at best when compared to most other cars of its velocity, and especially those in its class. On the plus side, the vehicle has excellent durability. Wheel camber is rare and, if it occurs, occurs to a minimal extent. The engine is well protected against gun-fire from other players, and is an-all round tough vehicle for head on crashes and vehicular combat. Rolling the vehicle does little deformation in the pillars thanks to rather firm A, B and C pillars, particularly the latter. Braking is another good side. While the car is rather heavy, it appears to have large disk brakes and the car can come to a halt almost immediately, and still impressively quick from high speeds. In terms of handling, the car has impressive grip, partly stemming from the vehicle's weight, and an impressive turning radius for a car with a lengthy wheelbase. This is also helped by the more than satisfactory amount of speed the vehicle can potentially retain even through sharp corners in the city, rivaling that of the Zion and Zion Cabrio. Overall, in the hands of a good driver and especially when fully upgraded, the Felon can prove to be especially competitive in its class, especially when directly compared with the Exemplar and Jackal. Its average acceleration and top speed are more than made up for in its handling characteristics. In offensive situations, its effectiveness is also bolstered by its durability and seating capacity. The engine cover shares the same design as the V8 cover found in many cars, such as the Blista, albeit lacking the engine cover bolts. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Felon-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BallasFelon-GTAV-Next_Gen.png|The purple Felon during the mission Hood Safari, seen in the "First Person Experience" Trailer. Felon-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Felon on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Felon-GTAV-RSC.png|The Felon on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Dead Man Walking - Spawned as a getaway vehicle, along with a Baller. *Hood Safari - Ballas members arrive in purple Felons in an attempt of taking out Franklin, Trevor and Lamar. *Lamar Down - Some Felons can be seen at the Paleto Forest Sawmill. Notable Owners *Hayden Dubose is a possible owner since a silver example is pictured on his Lifeinvader profile. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $100,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Spawns commonly in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Sometimes driven by the Ballas members around their territory. *May appear alongside Ballas members during a gang attack (on bars). These spawn in a purple colour. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $90,000. *Can be seen rarely driving around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Felon sells for $9,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General * The Felon's default radio stations are Radio Los Santos, The Lab and West Coast Classics. *The Felon is considered a coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. *The front fascia is similar to that of an Adder. The two vehicles are in no way related, however. * In the enhanced version of the game, when the headlights are turned on, the front Lampadati badge will glow. See Also *Felon GT - Two-door sports convertible variant. Navigation }}de:Felon (V) es:Felon fr:Felon pl:Felon pt:Felon ru:Felon uk:Felon Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars